I Didn't Type That!: Sekaiichi Version
by DaRoseWitch
Summary: What happens when our favorite couples battle against the digital menace known as Auto-Correct? Well, we can assume that much hilarity will ensue. Join each couple as they attempt to send each other messages without sending the wrong signal. Enjoy! ((Also read my Junjou Romatnica Version, titled the same way :D))
1. I'm Thirsty (Domestica)

**DaRose:** Hello lovely readers! I am so excited to be posting my first fanfics here for Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica. These are honestly two of my absolute favorite animes and I'm still hoping for their respective continuations (if there are any). Anyway, I won't keep you here much longer so you can get right to the fic!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or Junjou Romantica, that honor and right solely goes to Shungiku Nakamura.

(( **A/N:** _Further Disclaimer:_ Just so you all know, the inspiration for these set of fics comes from Autocorrect fails that I found from searching Google. So, the following texts are snippets of actual conversations that I found online.))

Hatori Yoshiyuki was just finishing a normal shift at Marukawa Publishing and was making his way towards the residence of one Chiaki Yoshino.

On his way he decided to stop by the local convenience store that was close to Yoshino's apartment. As he was walking through the doors, he sent a message to Chiaki asking if he needed anything while he was there.

 **H: I am stopping at the store near your apartment. Do you need anything?**

 **C: I ran out of bottled water yesterday, could you buy me a couple please, I'm really thirsty.**

Looking over the message, which Hatori had honestly expected a longer list, a confused frown settled over his face. Grabbing a basket, he typed back his reply as he started down the aisles.

 **H: Not a problem, but if you're thirsty, why not make yourself some tea?**

 **C: Tea wouldn't help me get this taste out of my mouth.**

That sounded a little odd to the editor.

H: What did you have earlier today that would create such an odd taste in your mouth?

Hatori was expecting the other to have eaten something for a snack which had left a strong aftertaste. That or Chiaki had forgotten to brush his teeth again and was mistaking the taste as a result.

The replying message however, almost made Hatori drop the basket he was holding.

 **C: Way too much sodomy, I think.**

Hatori had to re-read the message a couple of times. As he processed what he had just read his hand gripped the handles of the basket a little tighter. He was fully frowning now, thoughts of Chiaki and someone else, one Yanase Yuu, rolling through his mind in unpleasant scenes.

 **H: Yoshino, you had better have been alone…..**

The brunette left the threat hanging as he sent off the message. While he didn't want to believe any of the images playing in his head, he just wanted Chiaki to reassure that if there were any such activities going on, that the author was alone and doing them himself.

About a minute later, Hatori was still trying to keep his anger in check when he received a reply.

 **C: OMG! Sodium! I meant SODIUM!**

Hatori blinked a couple of times. Before he could attempt a reply another message came across the screen.

 **C: Hahahaha wow, that was bad.**

Hatori let out a relieved sigh at his lover's mistake. He could picture his lover with a heavy blush spread across his face and he smiled.

 **C:** **And eeewww, you pervert!**

The small smile morphed into a grin as Hatori chuckled.

After grabbing the necessary supplies he had stopped for, Hatori made sure to grab a couple extra bottles of water for Yoshino.

The author was probably going to need it after tonight.


	2. Kiss Me Better (Erotica)

**DaRose:** Hello again, here's the next chapter of the Auto-Fail series!

Kisa Shouta was not having the best day.

With hell week beginning to approach and with two deadlines needing to be met, the oldest Emerald editor spent the entire day pleading and negotiating with his mangakas who weren't even halfway done with their own stories. Add in the constant bickering that their Devil Chief and green-eyed newbie were consistently doing, which unfortunately Kisa sat in between the two, did not help the situation. Normally he'd find the squabbles between the two cute and laughable, but Takano was also aiming his ire at everyone else in the department which killed off any humor at all.

All in all, it had been a pretty hectic day. But at least there was a bright side to be seen.

At least he'd be home soon and greeted by his enthusiastic boyfriend.

 _BEEP! BEEP!_

Speaking of his overwhelmingly sparkly boyfriend.

 **Y: Hey Kisa-san, are you on your way home yet?**

Sometimes Yukina had the perfect timing for his messages.

 **K: Yes, and I've had the WORST DAY EVER!**

Well, he wasn't completely lying. Maybe just exaggerating.

But only a little bit.

 **Y: Aw, I'm sorry to hear that Kisa-san.**

 **Y: Can I do anything?**

 **Y: I can make you something for when you get home!**

A small tick appeared on Kisa's forehead. Yukina really needed to learn how to put everything in a single message. He sighed, though a small smile had formed on his face.

 **K: I just want you to fist me when I get home and make me forget all about it.**

After hitting the send button, Kisa was a little surprised how long the next reply took to come across his phone.

 **Y: Kisa-saaaan :D**

Kisa rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's response. His phone beeped again as another message came through. 

**Y: I didn't think you could be so forward. Kisa-san is so sexy!**

Kisa stared at the message slightly confused. What was the editor being so forward about? He's talked about kissing Yukina a couple of times over their messages before. What was different about this time?

Curiosity taking over, Kisa scrolled through to the last message and completely paled as he saw what he had sent to his boyfriend.

Crap.

 **K: HAHAHA I meant KISS ME! That's what I meant to type. KISS me!**

Kisa quickly sent the text and hoped that Yukina did believe that his previous message was a typo.

Well, at least now he could see a little bit of humor in his situation

 _BEEP!_

He looked down at Yukina's reply.

 **Y: I could always do both ;D**

. . . .

Yeah, the other thing about one Yukina Kou, was that he could be a downright pervert.

 **( END )**

 **DaRose:** Well there it is, another chapter! Next up is our favorite Nostalgia couple!

Ritsu: Oh joy…

DaRose: Relax Rittie, it's not going to be that bad.

Takano: Yeah Onodera, lighten up.

Ritsu: * glares *


	3. He Poked Me! (Nostalgia)

**DaRose:** Chapter three! Chapter three!

((Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own the show.))

It was a day that had required no more than the usual work of the editors that made up Marukawa Shoten's Emerald Department.

They would get to go home early today, which was an even bigger bonus. The others had already taken the opportunity to head home, leaving Takano and Onodera as the last ones left in the office.

Ritsu was currently out running an errand to the publisher's regarding the monthly magazine and Takano had decided to wait for him before heading home.

 **T: Hey, hurry up so we can have dinner at my apartment.**

 **R: Piss off then. I'm not in the mood.**

Takano was a little surprised by the aggressive reply. When Ritsu had left earlier he was his usual calm and cheerful self. Had something happened with the publisher's that brought on this sudden mood swing?

 **T: Alright, what's wrong?**

Might as well be as blunt as possible. **  
**

 **R: What the hell is wrong with you two?!**

Well that was probably the vaguest answer he had seen from the brunette in a while. What the hell did he mean with that response? Takano stared at the screen with raised eyebrows.

 **T: What are you talking about?  
**

 **R: I'm talking about you and Isaka-san!**

 **T: What about Isaka-san?**

 **R: He just poked me in the face with his penis! It freaking hurts now! I know for a fact that he got that from watching you, you jerk!**

Ritsu finished sending the message with a huff as he walked back towards the Emerald department. He raised a hand to rub at the spot on his cheek where he was sure he sported a red mark after the surprise attack by their president. As he walked down the final stretch of hall to the department he was surprised by the sudden appearance of a very angry looking Takano.

"He did WHAT?!"

Ritsu jumped slightly, both at the volume and the amount of venom coming from the question. A dark aura was emitting from the editor and chief that sent a slight chill down the younger's spine.

Takano's gold eyes zoned in on the small red spot on his lover's cheek and he stormed past the bewildered brunette. As he watched the older man continue down the hall, Ritsu stared confusedly after him.

What the hell was that all about? Ritsu looked down at this phone.

He couldn't have been that worked up over such a simple little message, could he?

Curiously he scrolled through to the last message that he had sent Takano. His eyes suddenly widened and he paled slightly.

Oh….. _Shit_.

"Pen! He poked me with his pen! Wait, Takano-san!" Ritsu ran after Takano hoping to catch him before Emerald's chief editor was fired for attempting to murder the company president.

 **( END )**

 **DaRose:** This was probably my favorite story writing so far. I had to stop a couple times mostly because of the changes I was making to the initial text messages and because I have a gutter mind.

Anyway, this is the last one that I have for this series at the moment. If you would like to see more or if you have any ideas for another set of fics I'd be happy to hear them. Leave me a review with your ideas and with any suggestions for improvement. I'm open to anything!


	4. Secret Ingredient (Trifecta)

**DaRose:** Hello again! Welcome back for another chapter of _I Didn't Type That! – Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Version._ So far I'm happy to see all of those who enjoyed the last few chapters and are looking forward to more. That is precisely the reason why I am back here now, to give you another chapter!

I was asked to do a Trifecta chapter, and here I shall deliver! I went through a lot of autocorrect texts and found one that absolutely made me think of Mr. Yokozawa and Kirishima. Not going to lie though, it is a little dirty like the others. I don't think I've seen many autocorrects that didn't have some underlying innuendo. Then again, I did say I have a pretty dirty brain.

Anyway, I apologize for the rambling. You came here for the fic, so let's get to it!

 _((Disclaimer: Yeah, no rights of ownership for me. I would very much screw with the entire cast if that ever happened.))_

* * *

The day at Marukawa Publishing was a pretty mellow one for Zen Kirishima.

So far, other than a few meetings that he had attended with his best-selling author Ijuuin Kyo, he had spent a good part of the day casually doing his work.

At the moment though, Kirishima was enjoying a nice lunch that his lovely little girl Hiyori had made for him. The kitten faced sandwiches and heart shaped fruits were such a bright addition to his day. And of course he couldn't forget the other small additions to his bento. These though, were not a Hiyori product, but specially made by the "wild bear" of Marukawa Publishing's Sales department.

Kirishima could just see the usually scowling man wearing his "special" apron while preparing his bento with Hiyori. The thought of his lover acting all motherly and wife like sent a pleasing shiver of affection through him.

Speaking of his lover, who he knew was currently preparing for a midday meeting, Kirishima decided to send a quick text of thanks for his lunch.

 **K: Thanks for the cookies! They are sooo good!**

 **Y: You are welcome.**

Ah, always so formal. Kirishima smiled.

 **K: I'm a little jealous here. When I make cookies mine do not taste this good ever. You're going to make me look bad and Hayori won't ever ask me for cooking advice anymore! D:**

He could imagine Yokozawa reading the message then rolling his eyes at the editor's "dramatics". In fact, the other was probably grumbling about him being an idiot or something along that line.

 **Y: Thank you. They come from a special recipe.**

Kirishima was intrigued now. Munching on another treat, he sent off his reply.

 **K: Is there a secret ingredient? ;P**

Now Kirishima knew Yokozawa wasn't the type to text back the quip of "love" being the secret ingredient. Then again, he wasn't completely expecting the acutal replying message either.

 **Y: My secret ingredient is I add about 4 tbsp of vaginal extract.**

Kirishima proceeded to almost choke on his last bite of cookie.

 **Y: It makes a huge difference in the taste.**

The editor was choking on the cookie now.

 _What the hell?!_

After clearing his throat and making sure his cookie had made a safe trip down his esophagus, Kirishima let out the laughter that he had been holding in.

Other employees passing by briefly watched the man as he struggled to keep upright in his chair as he laughed.

They were all going to think he'd gone crazy by the end of the day. But really, who could blame him?

He definitely couldn't wait for the end of the day now. Because if there was one truth to this little story, it was that Kirishima was never going to let Yokozawa live this down.

 **((END))**

* * *

 **BONUS (because I just had to):**

When Yokozawa met Kirishima at the end of the workday he wasn't surprised to see the man smiling widely as they walked towards each other. What did surprise him was the fact that the man was currently giggling like a school girl that was holding a huge secret she wanted to tell her friends after school.

" _Well that was oddly specific."_ Yokozawa thought. Maybe Hayori was rubbing off on him just a little bit.

"What?" he asked the snickering male as they stood facing each other. Kirishima coughed a couple times to rein in his laughter. He let his smile stay in place as he asked,

"So, about your cookies…."

Yokozawa raised an eyebrow. "What about them?"

Another huff of air escaped the editor's lips.

"I just had to inquire about that secret ingredient." He explained.

"What about it?"

"Well I assume you meant to type _**vanilla**_ extract, correct? That is, unless you were serious, which means I should seriously re-consider allowing my daughter near your cooking." Yokozawa was beyond confused at this point.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, frown already growing on his face. He didn't like these vague questions the other man was asking.

Kirishima, in reply, pulled out his phone and swiped through to their earlier texts. Finding Yokozawa's last message, he enlarged it then turned the screen so the other could read the text.

"My secret ingredient is….4 tbsp of va…." Yokozawa's eyes widened.

 _PFFFFT!_

Kirishima couldn't hold it in anymore. The text and the look on the darker haired man's face was just too much. He bent over a little as his laughter came out just as loud as it had earlier that day. Yokozawa on the other hand, stood with his eyes still wide and a harsh blush creeping along his nose and cheeks.

"That's not what I meant to type you ass!"

 **((The real END))**

* * *

 **DaRose:** So I hope I didn't stray too much from the characters personalities. I'm not a huge Yokozawa or Kirishima follower, although I do like the pairing. Anyway, let me know what you think. I'll try to find more fun autocorrects that could be turned into fics and I'll update soon.

Until next time!


	5. Off By Two Letters (Mistake)

**DaRose:** Had to go back and do some quick revisions on this one. Didn't change a whole lot, just some typos here and there.

* * *

Ryuuichiro Isaka, president of Marukawa Shoten, was bored.

He had spent a good portion of his day reading over important documents and proposals from both his own and other companies, much to his immense displeasure.

Now, it wasn't that Isaka didn't need to completely read each document or look over the proposals, as they were important to the company. It's really just that at the moment he didn't _want_ to read over anything.

Not that his secretary would let him take any sudden vacations or escapades to get out of work.

In fact, his lovely assistant had actually locked him inside his office and refused to open the door until he was finished going over the files. Even going as far as to remove himself from the room and stand outside so Isaka wasn't distracted by talking to or even looking at him.

As a last effort to prevent the president from escaping, Asahina had also taken Isaka's key card that would allow him access out of the room, the sneaky bastard.

Looking over his desk, Isaka realized that he only had a few more papers to go over before he was finished. But, even with those last few papers, he still didn't feel the need to hurry in getting to them.

Instead, Isaka pulled out his phone and swiped along until he found Asahina's contact. He might not be in the office to look at, but the man had never said anything against messaging him.

 **I: Asahinaaaaa, I'm bored.**

 **A: Isaka-san, you need to finish your paperwork.**

Isaka pouted at the text. Why did the man have to be so dedicated as his secretary?

 **I: I happen to almost be done, thank you. So you don't have to really stand outside anymore. Feel free to come back in.**

 **A: Isaka-san, you and I both know that if I were to step into that office before you completely finished your work, you would take much longer to finish.**

 **I: Oh, is it because you'd be too busy** _ **distracting**_ **me Asahina?**

 **A: I believe you distract yourself perfectly fine without me. This current conversation is attest to that.**

 **I: How can you sound so professional and insulting at the same time?**

 **A: I learned only by observing the best Isaka-san.**

Isaka grumbled. The man was surprisingly good at sassing him.

 **I: I think that I'm capable of doing two things at once Asahina. I am the company president after all. Being able to multitask is an acquired skill.**

 **A: One I hope you're implementing by doing your work as you are messaging me.**

What the heck is with these comebacks?!

 **I: I don't see why you have such little faith in me. I happen to be doing exactly that.**

Well, a little lie here wasn't going to hurt since he didn't have that much left to do.

 **I: And don't you think I know the importance of doing my work? I know that I'm a real** _ **asset**_ **to the company.**

There, let's see how Asahina would answer to that. Isaka smirked and waited for the reply.

 **A: You're off by two letters.**

Say what?

Isaka looked over the message and then back at his own with confusion. Then, when he found the implication of the insult he frowned. Instead of calling out that he was not, in fact, an _**ass**_ as the other implied. He instead decided to return the insult as a self-compliment.

 **I: I'm not a "set". I'm a one and only model.**

Isaka sent the text with a proud smile on his face.

 _BEEP! BEEP!_

 **A: Even that's one too many Isaka-san.**

Isaka tossed his phone onto the desk with a huff. Apparently, there was no winning with his _sass_ isntent today. He grudgingly picked up one of the last few proposals and began to read.

The next few minutes were peacefully quiet. Well, that was until a sudden roaring could be heard outside his office door.

"Where the hell is he?!"

Isaka looked up at the angered question. Huh, that voice sounded a little bit like…..

 _BAM!_

The office door suddenly flew open after the sound of the automatic lock indicated the door was unlocked. Isaka sat watching as a fuming Takano attempted to come through the doorway. Fortunately, he was being held back slightly by a frantically protesting Onodera.

"Takano-san, it was a typo! A typo!" Ritsu yelled, keeping a firm hold on the chief editor.

"Typo or not, I'm still having words with this asshole!" Takano ground out fighting the younger's hold.

Isaka stared in both confusion and slight apprehension at the two. What the hell was Takano so upset about? And where the hell was Asahina, he should've been helping to keep the Emerald Chief out of his office.

As if summoned by that very thought, Isaka could see the upper half of his secretary looking into the room.

"As I stated before, Isaka-san. You were off by two letters."

 **(( END ))**

* * *

 **DaRose:** And there you have it! A little bonus fic for you lovely readers! I hope I wrote Isaka and Asahina close to how they are character-wise.

Let me know what you think! And let me know if you want me to do more with this series!

Bye!


	6. Doing Laundry (Zen and Hiyori)

**DaRose:** Okay, so I saw this text, and all I could think is….This would be something I could see Zen and Hiyori doing.

 _ **((A/N: Just for the sake of the plot, Hiyori is going to be in her teen years and is well aware of her father and Yokozawa's relationship.))**_

Enjoy!

* * *

Kirishima Zen had just finished setting the table for his lover who was in the final preparations of their dinner. While Yokozawa started filling bowls and plates, Zen went to call his daughter to come and eat.

"Hiyori, it's time for dinner!" he called down the hallway. When he received no immediate answer though, he assumed Hiyori was still on the phone with one of her school friends and decided to send her a quick text.

 **Z: Hey come on, dinner is ready.**

A couple of seconds later, he received a reply.

 **H: Be there in a minute, I'm doing Lauren.**

Zen blinked.

 _Say what now?_

"Is there something wrong?" Yokozawa's voice broke the silence of the other man's thinking.

"Hey, did you see Hiyori bring anyone over?" he asked in reply. Yokozawa stared at him confused.

"No, I picked her up today remember?" The darker haired man said.

"Right, right." With his sanity checked, Zen sent another message, now amused. When Yokozawa saw the smirk appearing on the man's face he chose not to ask and went back to getting dinner on the table.

 **Z: So, who is Lauren?**

 **Z: Is she your girlfriend? She can have some dinner too.**

He knows he probably shouldn't be such a tease, but why pass up a moment?

 **H: Dad! I meant to say** _ **laundry**_ **. I'm not a lesbian.**

Oh, now that makes a little more sense.

 **Z: That's a shame. Men are dicks. Now come eat.**

With that last message Zen put his phone down and went over to the table to join his lover.

"Everything okay?" Yokozawa asked, sitting down.

Zen sat down as well and smiled.

"She'll be out in a minute."

 **((END))**

* * *

 **DaRose:** When I first came across this text, I laughed myself silly at the last line, just because I know that my own father would say the exact same thing .

Next chapter will be up soon!


	7. Important: Please Read!

**((A/N: This is not a new chapter, but an important authors note. Please Read!))**

* * *

Hello dear readers! I just wanted to take a moment to let you know that because I am attending a university with year-round college classes, I will be much busier starting next week. So, since my classes will more than likely interfere with my work time on fanfiction I will try to update my stories during the weekends.

Thank you to all my readers again and hopefully I can continue this series and others with the same dedication!

Until next time!

 **DaRose**


	8. A Period of Red (Domestica)

**DaRose:** Okay, before you all decide to stone me for taking so long, I have a good excuse!

 **Kisa:** Oh yeah? And what's that?

 **DaRose:** My excuse…is that I couldn't come up with a good enough excuse for this honestly.

 **Kisa:** Really?

 **DaRose:** I know, I'm a failure, you don't have to say it!

 **Kisa:** Woah, nobody said anything like that! Calm down!

 **Ritsu:** Don't mind her, she's just stressed over school and wanting to get these chapters done.

 **Takano:** So she's like Onodera when he unnecessarily worries over stupid things.

 **DaRose and Onodera:** They're not stupid things, BAKANO!

 **Kisa:** 0_0 ;  
 **Onodera:** Anyway, she's very sorry for not updating so soon and…..

 **DaRose:** No, no, Ritsu. I can apologize on my own. Thank you.

 **DaRose:** I am very sorry for not updating as I said I would. I was actually very stressed over a school project and pushed my fics to the waaaaay far side. I know that I need to focus on school work, since it is important, but I don't want to end up leaving my readers hanging for months at a time with no explanation either. Now that my projects are lower I can go back to balancing school and my fanfiction a little better!

Sorry, I rambled. You all didn't come to read a super long intro, you came for the next chapters. And here I have them as promised! So please read on and I hope you enjoy!

((A/N: Don't own the show because if I did, there really would be a long wait for new episodes.))

* * *

The day was a calm one for the members of the Emerald Editing Team. Each editor was currently discussing various items with their authors or working on new proposals for their next team meeting in a couple of days. Hatori himself was currently on an errand with a couple members of the printing team who were discussing Yoshikawa Chiharu's next book printing.

While they were discussing details, Hatori was texting Chiaki to update him on a few of the decisions for the book. One of those decisions, happened to involve the color scheme of the book cover and inside pages.

 **H: Hey, we need to talk about a color scheme for your next volume print.**

As he texted, Hatori gathered the materials listing some of the colors chosen by members of the publisher's design team.

 **C: Okay. I remember the cover being mostly pink, we just needed the inside pages right? Did you find a color to go with it?**

It was nice to know that Chiaki had been paying attention at their last meeting. It would make this process so much quicker.

 **H: Yes. There are a couple shades of red that were found that would be a good match.**

 **C: What's the first shade?**

 **H: It's Cherry Blossom Red.**

 **C: Oh, that's a pretty color. What shade of red is it the second one?**

 **H: It's called Period Red.**

Hatori realized what he had typed after he had sent the message. He went to correct his mistake but his phone beeped with a new message before he could.

 **C: Tori! I know that I write girl's shoujo manga, but isn't that a little weird?**

Hatori had to resist the snort that threatened to escape his mouth. His lover was so innocently blunt it was borderline adorable.

Okay, it was adorable in the right context.

 **H: I apologize, I meant to type Persian. It's Persian Red.**

 **C: Oh thank goodness!**

Hatori almost didn't want to know the meaning behind that response. Did Chiaki really think he'd pick a color like that? Did that color option actually exist? He almost had the urge to look it up later…..for research of course.

 **H: So, which color combination do you like?**

That's right, work to do now. Unnecessary questions can be dealt with later.

 **C: Hang on, let me look up the second color really quick.**

Well, at least Chiaki is motivated at this point in the process. Hatori knew that his lover was very excited and serious when it came to his color choices for the manga printing.

 **C: Yeah, I like the Persian Red! Thanks Tori!**

Hatori smiled and sent a quick reply that he would see him later to discuss some further details before turning to the design team.

"Yoshikawa would like to use the Persian Red option for the inside color pages. I think they'd be a nice subtle color to go along with the pinks used on the cover." The editor explained. The responding nods and words of thanks were all that was needed to end the meeting.

Hatori walked back towards the Emerald office ready for the end of the workday and for the meeting with his lover later that night.

 **((END))**

* * *

 **DaRose:** Sorry, this chapter was a little short. Next chapter is up and ready!


	9. Day At The Broilers (Takano x Yokozowa)

**DaRose:** Here is the next chapter! I wanted to try and do one for Takano and Yokozowa. This one ended up being the best choice.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Come on Sorata." Yokozowa called to the feline as he placed the cat's carrier onto the couch. Sorata gave a quiet meow in response and climbed in without a struggle.

"Good boy." The man complimented, giving the cat a rub across the head before closing the door. He then grabbed the carrier's handle, checked that he had his wallet and keys, then headed out of the apartment towards the parking garage.

Today happened to be one of the specially designated days that he had scheduled Sorata to visit the groomers.

 **Y: Just letting you know, I'm about to take Sorata to the broilers.**

He sent the message and went to turn on his car when his phone buzzed in reply.

 **T: What the hell are you doing to my cat?**

Huh?

What the hell was Takano talking about? He knew specifically well about Sorata's groomer visits. Was this some kind of joke?

Yokozowa looked back at his last message to the other and quickly realized his mistake.

 **Y: Oh for the love of, I'm taking him to the *broilers**

What the heck?!

 **Y: *Broilers**

This was starting to get ridiculous.

Yokozowa growled trying one more time to type the correct word.

 **Y: The freaking GROOMERS!**

Finally!

Yokozowa huffed, placing his phone to the side as he finally started up his car.

BZZZ BZZZ

 **T: Having trouble there? :p**

"Why that little…."

 **Y: I have no idea why my phone changed groomers to boilers.**

It was honestly a mystery to him, but he knew Takano was probably getting a good laugh out of the situation.

The bastard.

 **T: I feel like I should still question giving my cat to you.**

 _Cheeky_ bastard.

 **Y: You know for a fact that I'm better at taking care of this cat than you are!**

It wasn't a lie really. Yokozowa had already proven his ability to care for Sorata at a time that Takano couldn't. Even if he still found the cat more willing to cling to the darker haired man during their many visits to the other's apartment.

BZZZ BZZZ

 **T: Yeah, the idea of broiling my cat sounds like a much better form of care.**

If there wasn't already a tick mark forming on his forehead, it was definitely there now.

 **Y: Shut the hell up!**

BZZZZ

 **T: :p**

At that last message, Yokozowa threw his phone aside and pulled out of the parking space.

"Your owner is such an asshole." He commented to the animal sitting quietly in the carrier.

" _Meow"_

 **((END))**

* * *

 **DaRose:** Yeah it's short, but I really couldn't resist this one. I've wanted to do one between Takano and Yokozowa for a while.

Anyway, I am currently working on the other chapters so hopefully I can stick to my schedule and update this weekend or maybe sooner.

Thank you to my readers and those who have left reviews, I enjoy reading your comments!

Speaking of, I want to know if it's alright to personally respond to your requests in my fics. I want to know if it's alright to write your usernames in the intros to thank and respond to you properly. Please let me know if that is okay!


	10. You Crack Me Up (Erotica)

**DaRose:** Sorry for the late update! Here we are, the next chapter!

 **Yukina:** It's our turn Kisa-san!

 **Kisa:** I can see that Yukina…or I would be if you weren't covered in sparkles *covers eyes*

 **Yukina:** *still smiling* What was that Kisa-san?

 **Kisa:** Nothing

 **DaRose:** So…..bright…..

 **Kisa:** You get used to it.

 **DaRose:** We should probably start the fic before I'm too blind to type anymore.

 **Kisa:** Good idea.

 **DaRose:** Enjoy!

* * *

Yukina had just left an afternoon shift at Marimo Books and was on his way to Kisa's apartment. He had known that his lover had been feeling poorly for the past couple of days and he wanted to stop by to see how he was doing.

Apparently a bug had been going around Marukawa Publishing and Kisa ended up getting it along with a couple other members of his editing team. The raven had told Yukina he was taking the next couple days off from work, so Yukina worked out his schedule so he would have the late afternoon and evenings free for the next few days.

As he made his way down the sidewalk, he pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to his lover. Hopefully the man was awake to see it.

 **Y: How are you feeling Kisa-san?**

Luckily, only a minute or so passed before he received a reply, indicating the man was indeed awake.

 **K: Not so hot. I still have a fever and I haven't eaten anything yet.**

" _Aw, poor Kisa-san._ " Yukina wanted nothing more than to be there helping the sick man feel better. His pace unconsciously quickened to get him there faster.

 **Y: I'm heading over now. Do you want me to grab you anything?**

Yukina had almost thought Kisa would tell him to not bother coming over, but he made sure to let Kisa know that he would come over no matter how much the other protested.

It was really a mute-point in the end.

 **K: Can you please bring me some crack on your way here?**

Huh?

Yukina had to read the text over again to make sure he hadn't misread something.

He knew that Kisa was sick and probably didn't mean to type what he did. But that didn't mean Yukina wasn't going to pass up a chance to tease.

 **Y: Kisa-san, that's not a very healthy or legal way to help you when you're sick ;p**

That probably would get a good laugh out of the small editor.

 **K: You know I meant crackers baka! Please don't make me laugh, I'm going to vomit.**

Oops.

 **Y: I'm on my way! Don't move a muscle till I get there!**

He didn't receive a text after that which prompted him run his errand quickly and get right over to Kisa's.

When he arrived at Kisa's apartment door, he debated about whether or not to have Kisa come to the door, or to just use the spare key that he had in his pocket.

 **Y: Kisa-san? I'm here. Do you want me to wait for you or use my key?**

No reply.

 **Y: Kisa-san? I'm coming in now.**

Yukina was starting to worry a little. Did the other fall asleep while he was texting? Or was he throwing up in the bathroom and couldn't reach his phone?

Yukina dug out the key and opened the door, making sure to lock it behind him as he made his way into the apartment.

"Kisa-san?" Yukina called out.

"In here!" a small voice echoed back. Yukina followed the voice towards Kisa's bedroom and that is exactly where he found the editor.

The smaller man was lying in bed with a cloth draped across his forehead while covered up to his chest with his thick comforter, arms laying still at his sides over the blanket. His eyes were closed so he didn't see when Yukina went to sit on the bed next to him. He did let out a breath as the younger sat down though. Yukina glanced down and saw that the editor's phone was sitting on the bed beside his hand, blinking lights indicating a message.

"Kisa-san, why didn't you answer my last few texts?"

Kisa's eyes chose that moment to open as he looked up at his lover.

He smirked.

"You told me not to move a muscle."

 **((END))**

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

 _THUMP!_

"Oi! Don't hit a sick person!"

"Don't mess with the person helping the sick person!"

 **((Okay, Real END))**

* * *

 **DaRose:** Yeah, I had no clue how to end that one.

Yukina: I think it was nicely done!

Kisa: You would say that * pouts *

Yukina: Aw, Kisa-san's so cute! * sparkly smile *

DaRose: My eyes! Why must you tempt him!

Kisa: I'm not trying to! Gyah, so bright!

DaRose: * eyes covered * Anyway, read and review please! I can't say when the next update will be, but it will be soon!


	11. A Need For Some Help (Nostalgia)

**DaRose:** So, here we are, another chapter!

 **Takano:** About time you made one of me and Ritsu.

 **Ritsu:** Takano-san…..

 **DaRose:** I'm starting to wonder if Ritsu really needs to admit he loves you…

 **Takano:** * glares *

 **Ritsu:** Rosie….

 **DaRose:** Sorry, I'm not in the best mood. Head is killing me….

 **Ritsu:** You should probably go sleep then.

 **Takano:** Really, you're worse than Ritsu is about staying up late and worrying about nonsense.

 **DaRose:** Wow, deja-vu.

 **Ritsu:** You've already made your point about that Takano-san. -_- ;

 **DaRose:** That's okay, I can always make the next chapter about Ritsu and Nao. Or maybe Haitani should make an appearance? Hmmm, the possibilities….

 **Takano:** You wouldn't dare

 **DaRose:** Oh, I would _totally_ dare

 **Ritsu:** Okay! I'm going to start your fic now!

Please enjoy the following chapter. She doesn't own the show or our characters…..Takano! Put that awa…..Rosie! A laptop is not a weapon for violence! Oh for the love of…..

* * *

It's official, colds sucked.

It hadn't even been a full day and Takano was ready to beat his aching head against a wall.

They hadn't even let him take any work home to do in order to pass the time.

Well, he actually was told to take some medication and then sleep off the cold. He was successful in completing one of those tasks at least.

The other….not so much.

For some reason, Takano had been unable to sleep at all since he returned home. His mind just wouldn't let him sleep no matter how much his body apparently wanted to.

Yeah, this cold really sucked.

At least it was only the beginning of a new cycle and they weren't in crunch mode. After all, with him, Kisa and even Hatori out with a cold, Mino and Ritsu were the only ones overlooking the Emerald department right now.

Speaking of Ritsu, Takano decided since he couldn't sleep he might as well look for something entertaining to do. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and opened it to Ritsu's number.

Might as well bother the subordinate.

 **T: Hey, do you have a minute?**

He held onto his phone hoping that Ritsu wouldn't take long to answer.

 **R: Yes. How are you feeling?**

Takano smiled at the text. It warmed him to see the concern from his younger lover.

 **T: I'm getting better. Would be a quicker recovery with you being my nurse though.**

Oh he was sure that Ritsu was blushing after reading that. The mental image did nothing to keep Takano's smile from growing.

That and his sudden want for Ritsu to grow stronger.

 **R: In your dreams Takano-san.**

 _Snort_

Well two can play at this game.

 **T: Only during ones where you have clothes.**

 **R: Baka! What the hell is wrong with you!**

Takano absolutely loved the banter sessions that he and Ritsu shared. Not that he'd outright tell the other man that. Ritsu did not need to know how much his sass turned the other on.

Stop Takano, bad Takano. No naughty thoughts when Ritsu isn't present.

 **T: Anyway, I did need to ask you something though.**

 **R: What is it? Do you need head?**

Takano had the sudden urge to rub his eyes to make sure his sickness wasn't making him see things. Before he could reply though, another message appeared.

 **R: AHHH! NO! Help, help, that was supposed to say do you need HELP!**

Poor, poor, Ritsu, he just opened a door that Takano was not going to allow to close.

 **T: Ritsu, Ritsu, don't you know it's inappropriate to seduce your boss on company time?**

Takano's smile had morphed into a devious smirk by this point.

 **R: That wasn't at all what I was doing!**

Okay, time to let up a little. Can't have the other too pissed off at him, he did want Ritsu to stop by after all.

 **T: To answer your question though, yes I would very much like that ;p**

 **R: Baka!**

((END))

* * *

 **DaRose:** I feel like I rushed the ending. I honestly couldn't think of how to properly end it, so I just went with a smart-ass Takano.

Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter should be up soon…..or as soon as Ritsu lets me out of this box. *bangs on box*

 **Ritsu:** Are you and Takano done fighting like a couple of toddlers?

 **DaRose:** Yes

 **Ritsu:** Takano-san?

 **Takano:** Fine * huffs *

 **DaRose:** You know, you could just let me out. We can have Takano stay in his box.

 **Takano:** Hey!

 **Ritsu:** Oh boy…..


	12. I Needed A Pen! (Mistake)

**DaRose:** I am so excited to see everyone enjoying this series so far. I'm glad I can give you all a little thing to laugh at for a moment in your day.

((Disclaimer: It's probably a very good thing that I do not own any of the characters or the show itself.))

* * *

"That will be all today everyone, good work!" Isaka stated cheerfully as he ended the third meeting that he had attended for the day. While the room emptied of those who had also attended, Isaka sat heavily back in his chair.

" _Three meetings down, only four more to go."_ the company president mentally groaned. He definitely did not like this aspect of his job. It was even harder today as he didn't have his trusty secretary by his side. Apparently Asahina was needed to speak with a couple of board members about a few issues while Isaka was holding his own meetings.

 _BZZZZ! BZZZZ!_

Isaka pulled out his phone and swiped the screen to see that he had gotten a text message.

 **A: Isaka-san.**

Ah, and speaking of his secretary.

 **I: Yes?**

 **A: I understand that I am not currently able to be with you during your meetings today, but I would appreciate you** _ **not**_ **starting unnecessary fights with the staff.**

Apparently the rumor about gossip spreading like wildfire through Marukawa was earning its merit. If Asahina was already berating him for what had occurred not that long ago during his last meeting.

 **I: Hey, that wasn't my fault! It was their fault for being so stingy over such a little thing!**

On the other side of Marukawa Publishing, Asahina sighed. He sometimes wondered how it was that he ended up playing the role of both secretary and mother to this grown man.

 **A: What happened?**

He could only wonder as to the reason for the so called "altercation" that had happened earlier.

 **I: It's stupid really…I needed a penis and they wouldn't let me borrow one.**

There was a moment of silence as Asahina blinked his eyes a couple times to make sure he was correctly reading his boss's reply.

 **A: I don't honestly know how to respond to that Isaka-san.**

There was a short stretch of time before Isaka replied.

 **I: Shit! I'm going to end up throwing my phone at some point today. I meant I needed a pen.**

Ah, yes, that made more sense.

 **A: I'll make sure you have an extra set before your next meeting then.**

There, problem solved.

 **I: Thank you.**

Isaka sent his reply and sat back in his chair as he waited for the room to start filling up with his next line of meetings for that afternoon. He was just about to grab some of the documents to go over when his phone buzzed to signal another message had appeared. He swiped through to the message and saw that it was also from Asahina.

 **A: Oh, and please refrain from asking your subordinates for their penises, it is very unprofessional of a company president.**

Yokozawa and the head of the Sales department were both surprised when they entered the meeting room that day to find a blushing and sputtering company president tapping furiously away on his phone.

 **((END))**

* * *

 **DaRose:** These are starting to become an addiction. I swear I already have ten more of these ready to write. Don't know exactly how fast I'll be typing and uploading them though, so bare with me.

Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!


End file.
